how many secrets can you keep?
by Monstruito
Summary: Carol sonríe. A Daryl le gusta creerle. / Carl piensa, a veces, que Beth tiene los rayos de sol en la cabeza. / Serie de One-shots. [Carol&Daryl.] [Carl&Beth.] y contando.
1. she never dies

The Walking Dead no es mio. (mas quisiera.) Es de la fox y del autor del comic. creo.

.

**nota.** Demasiado TWD. Anyway, me gusta Carol.

**nota2.** Tal vez lo siga, con diferentes parejas y esas cosas. Que alguien me diga en comentarios si le parece.

* * *

**.**

**She never dies.**

.

.

.Carol tiene esa forma de hacer las cosas. Suave. Como la piel de la parte interior de sus brazos. Tiene arrugas de la risa. De las preocupaciones, del dolor, de la muerte. (Carol ha perdido mucho. Todo eso que no se puede contar). Carol le sonríe como si digiera "eh, está bien, cariño, la vida no es tan mala." Y a Daryl le gusta creerlo.

(Carol tiene las manos tan cálidas.)

Carol tiene esa mirada de madre. Esa mirada sabia, tibia, como un abrazo. Daryl se siente a menudo torpe cuando la tiene cerca, con toda esa sutileza que lleva impregnada como debajo de la piel. Daryl siente las manos demasiado grandes y demasiado ásperas. Siente que pesa mucho, que es muy grande. Que Carol es la cosa más pequeña (y la mas abarcante) del mundo y quiere envolverla para que nada mas vuelva a pasarla nunca porque _coño,_ nunca ha conocido a nadie que merezca eso tanto como ella.

Carol tiene manchada las manos de tanta sangre. De muertos pero también de vivos. Carol es valiente como nadie aunque parezca más frágil que cualquiera. Carol _ama_, ama tanto que no le importa morirse un poquito por dentro con tal de mantener a su familia a salvo. a Daryl se le calienta el pecho cuando piensa en esas cosas, en su mirada cálida, pero luego_ en que mierdas estas pensando pedazo de gilipollas marica, _entonces va y entierra algunos fierros en la cabeza de algunos de _esos putos muertos_, y de paso caza algo y se lo da para que lo cocine, y no es que esté _buscando_ excusas para verla un poquito más. coño, es solo que a ella se le dan mejor esas cosas. Punto.

Daryl sabe (o cree que sabe) que Carol a veces se siente culpable cuando se cuela en su cama – si se le puede llamar así- y le mira con esos ojos viejos, la sonrisa cansada y la lengua bailándole bajo el paladar (del ansia). Daryl siente sus manos más torpes que nunca. La saliva se le hace espesa cuando la besa con la boca abierta y los sentimientos escurriéndosele por los bordes encallecidos. _El mundo allá afuera se sigue cayendo a pedazos,_ le dice (Carol) con los ojos. _Deberíamos estar ayudando, somos egoístas. Yo soy egoísta. _Pero entonces Daryl toca _ahí,_ exactamente. Le mira tan intenso que la traspasa y entonces le vuelve a besar para que se le olvide hasta su nombre.

A Daryl le da miedo, a veces. Cuando están echados bajo las mantas, con la respiración entrecortada y la mirada fija (en los ojos del otro.) El edredón marca el límite entre su universo y el resto del mundo, ese mundo manchado de sangre y lagrimas y _no te mueras hoy, por favor. _Daryl lucha contra el instinto de salir corriendo. Cierra los ojos, exhala. Los abre cuando algo se remueve, _no te vayas. _Daryl siempre la ha hablado con los ojos. (Daryl no sabe hablar con las palabras. No le enseñaron. No quiso aprender.) Algo dentro de él ruge cada vez que contempla la posibilidad de perderla. (y no es que la _tenga_ mucho, de todas formas.)

Carol se queda siempre.

Al otro día, cuando despierta, ella ya no está. Porque tiene la exasperante costumbre de levantarse antes que las gallinas. Daryl, que se levanta excesivamente temprano pero nunca lo suficiente, siente que quiere jurar. Aunque sonríe de todos modos.

Cuando, antes de salir a otra (no tan) _estúpida y arriesgada_ excursión, Carol le mira. Y _No te mueras hoy, por favor._

Sonríe (o hace una mueca parecida, tampoco aprendió a sonreír).

Le devuelve un

_Claro que no, idiota. ¿Quién te piensas que soy?_

Por supuesto.

.

.


	2. of the straw (and sunshine)

**CarlxBeth! **Yay! *-* .no es esto demasiado pederasta? tal vez. but whocares?

gracias por los reviews. ustedes son amor.

* * *

.

**of the straw (and sunshine.)**

**.**

.

A Beth Greene la gusta cantar.

Hay muchas cosas que le gustan, como el olor del césped, como el cabello de maggie, como las nubes pacificas y esponjosas allá arriba en el cielo, volando sobre todo. No le gustan los niños en general, pero le gusta Judith. Le gusta porque es suave y pequeña y huele a casa. aunque tal vez es por los ojos, porque se le parecen tanto y..

Beth a veces divaga sobre cosas que no debería.

Se clava las uñas en la pierna, se mete un mechón detrás de la oreja y cierra los ojos. _Cierra los ojos y piensa en Inglaterra. _decía su madre. Nunca lo entendió, en realidad. De todas formas, Inglaterra es bonita. Londres se le antoja la ciudad más mágica del mundo, y no puede evitar entristecerse un poco. O mucho. ¿Qué será del big ben ahora? ¿Qué será de sus mágicas calles, llenas hasta el tope de caminantes?

El mundo es un desastre ahora.

(O, tal vez, solo es lo que culmino el desastre. Tal vez iba a joderese con o sin caminantes.)

.

.

A Carl le gusta mirar a Beth. Tiene claro que no debería hacerlo tanto, que seguro la molesta, que es raro mirar tanto a la gente.

no puede evitarlo.

Se pierde en el contorno de sus manos. En la forma en que sus pestañas caen sobre sus pómulos, y los acarician y se burlan de él y su incapacidad de tocarla las mejillas. Repasa una línea constantemente por la curva de su cuello. Y Beth se le hace tan lejana, inalcanzable. Quiere algo pero no tiene claro que. A menudo se confunde. –a veces, quiere besarla, quiere agarrarla las mejillas de porcelana y arrancarle el alma por la boca y guardársela en el bolsillo. O más adentro. Tan profundo que nadie pueda sacarla nunca.

Carl parpadea cuando piensa idioteces. Se pega un capón en la cabeza y se va a hacer cosas verdaderamente importantes y a dejar de comportarse como un niño imbécil. A veces, quisiera que fuera más fácil. Quisiera que el mundo fuera normal otra vez y poder preocuparse por cosas estúpidas como que quisiera enterrar las manos en el cabello de Beth Greene. Se siente idiota.

.

.

.

Beth sonríe tan bonito que le ciega unos segundos. Siente que le cuesta respirar porque _mierdajoder _están muy cerca. No es que no hubieran estado así antes, siempre han sido amigos y han hablado durante horas de cosas sin importancia, del mundo y como era antes, recostados en el piso, hombro con hombro. (De todas formas, ahora están sentados, con las rodillas encogidas y la espalda apoyada en la pared. su cercanía lo perturba de formas que no son desagradables) Pero últimamente le cuesta actuar normalmente delante de Beth, y no es como si fuera muy difícil ser él. Carl era más bien lánguido, lacónico. Se siente como un robot cuando la tiene cerca. Captura por el rabillo del ojo vistazos fugases de su cabello (rubio, dorado, ¿paja o oro? Le gusta el cabello de Beth. huele a cosas felices y días al aire libre), cuenta las pecas de su sien izquierda. uno, dos, tres, beth eres muy bonita. uno-dos-tres ¿puedo besarte y dejarte dentro de mí, por favor?

uno dos tres ¿sería muy malo si te quisiera?

Seguramente sí.

(tú a mi no me quieres.)

.

.

.

Se siente terrible. No debería pensar en esas cosas_, es un niño por el amor de dios. _¿Qué está mal con ella? Muchas cosas. allí dentro. en su cabeza.

_Pero están muy cerca._

Beth sabe que es mala idea desde el momento en que le ve aparecer por una esquina.

Ahora están así, y ella lo mira de reojo, respira pausadamente porque siente que su pulso no está para nada normal, y- ¿y?

No debería haber un "y".

(Carl tiene los ojos más bonitos.) pero son fríos, vacios desde hace tiempo. _Carl esta frio por dentro._ ella lo sabe. Quisiera hacer algo. quisiera hacer muchas cosas. quisiera abrazarlo y esconder la cara en su cuello. Quisiera cantarle al oído las cosas que le traban la lengua. Que hacen que su saliva se espese y tenga ganas de echarse a llorar. Quisiera abrir un hueco en su caja torácica y acariciarle en corazón con las manos tibias y comprobar si su aliento es tan frio como lo imagina. Y _está mal está mal está mal. Beth contrólate. _Inhala. Exhala.

—Beth…

Carl la llama con voz baja. Siente que la voz se le perdió y no la encuentra, pero al menos puede decir su nombre.

Silencio (tu-tuptu-tuptu-tuptu-tup_ckrach._ el sonido de su corazón latiéndole por todas partes.)

—…¿si?

Mas silencio. gira la cabeza y _mierda. _

Carl tiene los ojos más bonitos.

—Beth.. — Repite, pero es más un suspiro. Y _oh joder su lengua entre sus dientes. _

_Es un niño, Beth, ¡un niño!_

Quiere contestar pero está demasiado cerca, tan cerca que se le antoja lejos y quiere reducir a cero la distancia entre ellos, esa barrera tan alta e infranqueable.

Carl lo hace sin pensar. es obvio que no está pensando porque si lo estuviera sabría que es una mala idea de cojones.

Primero es un mechón de oro ¿o era paja? ¿o eran rayos de sol?- Carl no puede resistir el ponerlo detrás de su oreja y-

De repente esta mucho más cerca.

Beth abre la boca en contra de su voluntad y no consigue cerrar los ojos, aunque es lo que más quisiera porque le parece que se ha vuelto liquida y se muere de vergüenza. Es Carl y sus ojos y su aliento tan cerca y en segundos Beth lo está besando.

Carl cierra los ojos y al fin puede hacerlo ella y alguien suspira. o los dos. O tal vez son las nubes allá arriba que observan. Beth ha besado y la han besado y nunca había sido tan bueno. o tan inocente. Los chicos generalmente te tocan por todos lados y te meten la lengua hasta la garganta hasta que decide pararlos porque, hum, no.

Carl es tan diferente.

Abre los labios y va despacio e inexperto pero parece cogerle el truco rápido. Beth piensa en si tal vez no es su primer beso y _mierdano. _Se le hace un agujero en el estomago así que enreda los brazos en su cuello y abre mas la boca y Carl le toca el cuello y los hombros y las clavículas con dedos fantasmas y luego sube a sus mejillas y suspira. _Beth que bonita eres._ Y cree que solo lo ha pensando pero en realidad se lo ha suspirado dentro de la boca y Beth cree que se va a morir de algo. Un ataque cardiaco, derrame cerebral, _lo que sea. _

—_Dime que soy la primera. dimelo, dimelo._ — y Carl no entiende al principio. — _La primera que besas. _— besar. Uh. No lo había pensado. Pero quiere seguir haciéndolo así que hace un esfuerzo y asiente despacio porque la verdad nunca ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza la idea de besar a alguien. Hasta que apareció Beth.

Beth sonríe porque es demasiado dulce. Lo besa despacio y luego rápido y luego le enseña para que dios creo las lenguas, y si alguien cree que eran para hablar, Carl piensa que debería besar a Beth Greene. Luego lo piensa mejor y decide que no, que nadie puede besarla. Excepto él. que se le caía el estomago a los pies cuando la veía besar Zack.

Luego, simplemente no piensa.

nadie piensa.

.

.

.


End file.
